galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Resources
These resources are what you will use throughout the Galaxy Life game. You can use them to build/upgrade buildings, activate/train/upgrade units, buy planets, and much more. __TOC__ Coins Coins are the first resource you need to gather in order to build your empire. They are gathered from Compact Houses, by looting while attacking a player or then alternatively from a Mystery Cube. Coins are required to train any unit or start building/upgrading a building or making new Colonies, You store coins in Bank and compact house structures. Sometimes you'll have to spend both coins and minerals, such as upgrading a turret. Animated Photo coins galaxy life.gif|In-game coins Minerals Minerals are the second resource in the Starling world. They are gathered from Mines or from looting other players planets. They can also be acquired from a Mystery Cube which are sent from your friends. They are used mainly for upgrading units and turrets. Also, you need them to transfer your units while attacking (the cost depends on target distance and your level). You need them for making new Colonies. You store these in Silo and your mine structures. They are usually easier to get than coins. Animated Photo minerals galaxy life.gif|In-game Minerals Galaxy Chips Galaxy Chips are the most powerful resource in the game. They are the Starling's virtual currency. You can get them by competing in Rival Battles, buying them (via Facebook payment system or Kongregate Kreds), or recycling plants. If you let plants grow on a cleared planet for a few days, you can typically get . On new planets, where plant life is more abundant, you can expect yields of up to . Chips can be used to purchase a variety of things, from Coins, Minerals, and Items, and skip any building's upgrade without even having the required Minerals and Coins. In addition, you can use chips to buy Colonies Shields, however, this is a waste of chips. You can also speed up building upgrading or unit training. The best way to spend your chips is by getting more training spots for military training facilities (Training Camps, Factories and Starports) and on competing in higher-tiered Rival Battles. Chips have the most value out of any resource in the game. Animated Photo galaxy chips galaxy life.gif|In-game 1 free chips galaxy life.gif|Free Chips Experience Experience is the way in which the game rewards your advancement. You get experience by destroying buildings from other users or by building things (except for decorations). Also if you are an active player, you are bound to be leveling up faster. You need a certain amount of experience to advance in level more info: [[Player Level Progression]] War Points War points are needed to win alliance medals, alliance medals let you upgrade an infantry or a ground unit to the Maximum Organ upgraded (Level 7) Unit level where the units will change the way that they look, and they get upgraded to the highest level. A tank unit would cost more war points than an infantry though as the tank unit would be stronger. Even with war points you still have to buy the upgrade with minerals in the laboratory. You need to be part of an Alliance to obtain them by attacking enemy planets during an alliance war, hence the name war points. War points are yellow versions of the blue XP stars (image above). Keep in mind that you will not be able to upgrade units to Level 7 until you have the unit upgraded to Level 6 and an Alliance Medal for that specific unit. Gallery Falcon attackimg resources.png|Falcons attacking resources. Resources Group.png|Resources. Resources.PNG|Resources on the stats tab. See Also *Free Gifts |Category2= |Category6= |}} Category:Miscellaneous Category:Resources